Alphonse & Alfons
by Miu Aka-Lover
Summary: gimana jadinya kalau kedua AL ini ketuker yaa?


Suatu hari di Central...

"Eh Al ! kalo hape ini bagus ngga? " tanya Ed kepada Adiknya saat mereka berkeliling kota untuk mencari hape baru

"Terserah kakak... mau nya yang mana..."

"Hah! kamu kasih masukkan ide donk Al !" omel sang kakak

"Yaudah... saranku, beli yang AWET & TAHAN LAMA... kakak kan kalau punya apa2 cepet rusak dan NGGA BAKAL TAHAN LAMA... .."

"Itu masukkan apa mau menghina ?"

"kan kakak yang minta... disuruh kasih masukkan..." gerutu sang adik lalu berjalan melihat-lihat

"Akh ! ngga ada yg bagus ! udah Al,, pulang aja yuk..." seru Ed lalu menarik tangan Al.

saat dirumah...

"Al... Kita ke markasnya kolonel yuk! mau nagih utang gua yang 500 ama si kolonel keparat yang udah 3 taon kaga di bayar2 ..." ucap Ed lalu menoleh ke arah Al yg ada di belakangnya. yang dilihat nya adalah Al .. tapi ... "Eh, Al kapan kamu potong rambut begitu? perasaan barusan rambutmu panjang deh...kamu nyalon di mana? hebat juga tuh salon .. perasaan baru 5 menit kita pulang dr konter hape, rambutmu tiba2 udah pendek begini..."

"siapa kamu ! berani-beraninya memanggilku hanya dengan kata Al! namaku Alfons! dengar itu!"

"Heee? Al.. kao kesambet petir dimana? ah... bodo amat ... lets go! kita hajar si kolonel tukang hutang itu..!"

di lain tempat...

"kakak! kamu di mana? [TT o TT] " panik al saat ia tidak melihat keberadaan kakaknya lagi di konter hape

"Ah! itu dia! pangeran cepat pulang! jangan keluyuran lagi!" teriak beberapa pengawal kerajaan mengejar Al

"eh? si, si , siapa? "

"jangan berpura-pura tidak mengenal kami ! walaupun anda menyamar menjadi rakyat jelata sekalipun kami tetap tahu itu anda!"' omel sang pengawal bewajah seram dan membawa Al pergi dengan paksa

setibanya Al di ...

"Ehhhh! ini dimana? " teriak Al tidak percaya bahwa dihadapannya ada rumah bak istana yang begitu mewah dan besar

"selamat datang pangeran..." sambut pelayan rumah tersebut

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

kembali kepada Ed dan Alfons

"YO! Kolonel keparat! aku datang untuk menagih hutang ku yang sudah berusia 3 tahunnn...!" santai Ed sambil mendobrak pintu ruang kerja sang Flame Alchemist

"DO NOT DITRUSB" omel sang kolonel

"uweh! ente udah jago bahasa inggris rupanya..."

"SALAH! " omel Alfons

'Eh?"

"yang benar itu DO NOT DISTURB!" ujar Alfons

"Al... kapan kamu les bahasa Inggris?" tanya Ed. tapi Al hanya mengacuh kannya.

"Angkat aku sebagai murid mu..." pinta kolonel Mustang dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"NO!"

pada saat yang bersamaan

"pangeran! kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"pangeran! kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan pr bahasa Inggris dan Matematika yang barusan ku tugaskan pada mu?"

"Pangeran! kenapa saat masuk tadi tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Pangeran! kenapa pakaian mu jadi berantakkan begini?"

"pangeran! kenapa kau..."

"pangeran! kenapa..."

"Pangeran..."

"Pangeran! ..."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! aku bukan pangeran kalian! kalian salah orang!" teriak Al tak tahan saat semua orang memanggilnya pangeran

"Pangeran! jangan berbohong lagi! memang aku tak tahu tipu muslihat mu!" ucap sang pengawal yang berwajah seram tadi

"Kalian salah orang! aku ini Alphonse... rakyat biasa..." bentak Al

"jangan berbohong! cepat masuk ke kamar mu dan tenangkan diri!" omel sang pengawal

"hh..." kesal Al saat ia di paksa masuk kekamar sang pangeran .dilihatinya foto2 yang berada di kamar yang di duga milik sang 'pangeran' itu. pandangan mata nya terbelalak seketika saat ia melihat foto dirinya, dengan rambut pendek dan bola mata berwarna biru. "ini pasti sang pangeran yang asli ..."

in a same time

"ANGKAT AKU JADI MURID MU~~~~~~~~~!" rengek kolonel bersujud-sujud di depan Alfons

"This is the last time, I said NO!" kesal Alfons

"udah Ah... GP !" omel Ed

"GP ? apaan tuh?" tanya kolonel Mustang

"Gak Penting..."

"oohh.."

"BURU! BALIKKIN UTANG GUA!" gertak Ed

"Im sorry, I wash busi!" ucap Mustang lalu kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua

"salah! harus nya 'Im sorry, I was busy'.dasar bodoh" omel Alfons

"Al sejak kapan kao jago bahasa Inggris?"

"jangan panggil aku Al sembarangan!"

Di tempat Alphonse yang asli berada...

"MIEAOW... MIEAOW...MIAAAWWWW…. !"

"kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! disini banyak banget kucing ! betah deh aku tinggal disini... !" seru Al saat ia melihat banyak sekali kucing2 di halaman belakang lalu menghampiri kucing2 itu dan mengelus-elus mereka.

"kakak, eh maksudku pangeran... bukannya anda tidak suka kucing?" tanya seorang anak kecil nan cantik dari belakang Al

"eh, oh, ? i, iya.. sekarang aku sudah tahu kalau kucing itu menggemaskan" sanggah Al

"May pikir Pangeran tidak akan pernah menyukai kucing lagi sejak kejadian itu..." pelan anak itu, wajahnya memelas

"i, iya.. wah... lucunya kucing ini..." ucap Al mengubah jalan pembicaraan saat ia melihat ada kucing yang berwarna coklat yang sengat lucu.

"iya.. ternyata kakak tahu juga mana yang paling lucu..." jawab sang gadis kecil bernama May

"hm... kira2 sudah berapa tahun ya aku benci kucing?" ucap Al membuka pembicaraan kembali

"hng... sekitar 6 tahun, semenjak kucing kesayangan kakak tertabrak kendaraan kan?" kawab nya

"oiya.." Pelan Al tertegun

Balik ke tempat Ed dan Alfons...

"Yo~ Envy jelek! sedang apa dikau...?" seru Ed saat ia mendobrak pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Homunculus

"B.E.R.I.S.I.K. ! jangan ganggu!" omel Envy saat ia sedang membersihkan beberapa perabotan rumahnya

"ha? odo opo rek?" tanya Ed

"sing iki, ayah wes main kesini, inyong ya beres2" jawab Envy

"bahasa ngga jelas...( |||= _ =)" batin Alfons

"jjiiaaah... padahal gua pengen ngajakkin lo online di warnet... gua mau buka fb nhi...!" rengek Ed

"sono pergi sendiri... gua lagi sibuk ni! Jangan ganggu!" omel Envy "Eiya, kan ada si Al.. kenapa ngga bareng dia aja?"

"hm... iya juga... yaudah, Al! kita lets go to the warneett...!" seru Ed lalu menarik baju Alfons dan menyeretnya sampai ke warnet tujuan.

"mau buka apaan sih?" tanya Alfons

"ini lho... itu..."

"Apaan siiiii?"

"itu... nyang begituan..."

"apaaannnn!"

"itu lho... Bikinin *RI*NDS*ER dong..." pelan Ed

"HUEE! F*ie*dst*r? ah begituan doang..." ucap Alfons

"bisa bikinin kan?" tanya Ed dengan mata berbinar-binar

"hn... GAK BISA"

"yeaaahhhh!"

"ahahahahahah"

"ahahahahahah"

"masa sih? si Pengawal yang berwajah seram itu pernah salah masuk toilet?ahahahah..." tawa Al geli

"iya...! mana pas dia di dalam toilet itu ada kepala pelayan yang sedang ganti baju… eheheheheh" balas May. mereka berdua pun bercekikikan tak tahan menahan tawa.

""

"eheheheheheheheheheheh"

"Pangeran! sedang apa kamu?" teriak sang pengawal yang berwajah seram tersebut menghampiri Al dan May yang sedang tertawa

"eeehhhh?" bingung Al dan May, bukannya takut mereka jadi tertawa dan membayangkan wajah sang pengawal tersebut saat ia salah masuk kamar mandi.

"ada apa kalian tertawa begitu?' bentak sang pengawal.

"Lari!"

in long distances...

"Huh... ngga ada yang bagus...! balik aja yuk!" ajak Ed

"iya" ikut Alfons, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa bersama Ed

"GUBRAK!"

"eh, lho..?" bingung Ed "Alphonse? kok ada dua?"

"kakak?" bingung May

"KOK ?" bingung Alfons dan Al bersamaan

**-end-**


End file.
